


You Fight Good

by languageismymistress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drinks after a mission, F/M, everyone is alive and well, no one is dead or dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: In which Daisy thinks herself smooth but instead is a ridiculous human who cannot speak to any and all people





	You Fight Good

Celebration drinks were a must after a mission. No matter what you were in or not in as a part of said mission, drinks were a necessity. It was a rule. No, it was a law. One passed by a drunk Daisy three years ago that still stands.

As the newest ‘recruit’ the team forced Robbie into buying the first round. Something he did with a smile on his face. A rarity that Daisy found herself wanting to see more of. The problem for her was, when it came to herself and dating, she was as useless as The Avengers trying to stick together for one decent battle.

_Oh yeah, her thoughts went there._

So naturally, this lead her to wandering up to the bar behind Robbie, trying to think of the smoothest talking thing or line she could, whether it be embarrassing or not, didn’t matter, what did matter was his laughter. And smile. That damn smile could weaken even the hardest of knees.

Robbie, after ordering the drinks, turned as Daisy approached, the pair knocking into one another with a laugh and coy smile.

“Daisy.”

“Robbie.”

“Can I get you anything else?”

Daisy shook her head, ignoring all thoughts of things he definitely could get and or give her.

“No, just wanted to see how you pulled up after your first mission.”

Robbie laughed and Daisy swore someone sung a high heavenly note.

“It wasn’t my first time on the road.”

Daisy internally cringed, she knew that, of course she knew that.

“Still, working for SHIELD is a lot different than the devil.”

“You sure?”

Daisy laughed at Robbie’s smile.

“Sometimes.”

The drinks came and Robbie held them in one hand.

“All good.”

Daisy nodded, ignoring those pesky flutters appearing in her stomach.

“Ah yeah, you, you did well, you fought good.”

_Well fuck._

“Thanks Chica, you didn’t too bad yourself.”

Robbie threw her a wink and left to deliver the drinks to the rest of the team. Daisy shook herself into reality and headed back over, her mind changing its previous thought slight.

_We’ll fuck._


End file.
